The Truth
by Kayano.takama
Summary: Itachi story after his fight with Sasuke... family..old friend.. the lost memories which burry deep inside his heart... 'Even the sky know what's beyond your illusions'   ItachixOC, SasuxNaru.


Summary : Itachi story after his fight with Sasuke... family..old friend.. the lost memories which burry deep inside his heart... ItachixOC, SasuxNaru.

* * *

'_Even the sky know what's beyond your illusions' _

(Itachi OC)

The rain pouring the earth as if appoint my regret and saddness to what I ever had in the past. To what I ever do to my little brother till he change became a missing nin, traitor to his friend and his village just to seek the power to beat me?

But after all, this is my purpose long time ago, so he can grow powerfull and to revenge our clan, although in the end I'm the only one he will kill, but I don't regret it... this is the only way I can redeem my self, yes, to redeem my self, I'm the cause of him like that, I'm the only one who cause he lost everything which precious to him, I'm the cause he is alone and lonely, I'm the one who massacre our clan, I'm Uchiha Itachi who cause the pain in my brother heart.

I did this because you are my precious little brother.

Did you know?

How much I want to tell you that I really love you.. that I really am sorry for what I did in the past, how much I want to tell you the real reason why I massacre our clan... but I know it's to late now, now... when I'm dying in your arms...

But, I hope after I died, you didn't forget me Sasuke... please remember me as your big brother, remember me as your family who love you, please remember me as a big brother who always poke your head when you're annoying, remember that? and this is the last time for me to do that...

like I always do...

I hope future will be change to the better.

'ah.. this is the end of me?' thought itachi. and everythings black.

(Sasuke OC)

I look at my brother, he died, I have my revenge, but why my heart aching hurtfully? I already did what always I wanna do after my brother massacre my clan, I already kill him, but why it's hurt so much? I lay beside my brother corpse, when I look at the sky... it's rain... why the sky cried for my brother? why everything hurt so much?

If I tried opening my mind to what's happening ... Can I change our cruel fate?

I can... but it's too late...

you're already gone...

(Normal OC)

Deep inside of cave Sasuke laying on the futon thinking what madara said about the truth behind his older brother, Uchiha massacre, and Konoha village.

'Is that true, Itachi?' he sigh and look up at the sailing. 'That's true right, Aniki? I know when I look at your eyes before you die, you said 'sorry' to me and you did a good job to make me confuse, but now I know your reason aniki... I know all of it aniki... I know... I know that's why it's hurt so much.'

"And I know what I must do aniki... They'll feel my vengeance on every single people who lives in konoha, those people who gave you this life made out of hell..

"I'll kill them all" the swirling six point star started active, Sasuke have his mangekyou sharingan.

(Itachi OC)

'where am I?' thought Itachi. 'oh yeah.. I'm die, but why it's so warm? did kami-sama forgive my sin? I feel so much warm here... I like it, this feeling that I always waiting for, like I'm being hug by someone, to protected me from any cruel fate'

"... tachi... c'mon.."

whose there?

"Tachi... c'mon... you promise right..."

wait... this is like a little girl voice? but what promise? I didn't have any promise to anyone, let alone a little girl?

"C'mon... I always wait this day so you can keep your promise... c'mon don't be a lazzy ass, you're from the great uchiha clan right? their not lazy but brooding you know, if you're lazy so you from nara clan haha... c'mon treat me dango.. you promise right?"

Dango?

I tried to open my eyes, but I'm blinded by the white light. Try to focus my sight, here I am behind that little girl with long wavy reddish hair, beside her is a little boy with the same age as her, wait.. the boy...

is me? I look around, where I'm standing, it's a small clearing deep inside the forest, not too far from where I'm standing there's a beautiful lake it's sparkle cause the sunlight, under the tree, there's a lot of blooming flower, it's like piece of heaven for me... ah.. I remember, it's forest behind the hokage mountain, I always come here if I need alone or play... but, this girl who is she?

"Tachiii..." I heard the little girl whine to younger me, my younger self show a little annoy expression at her. So this is one of my memories, I remember I have friends back there... but still who is she? I don't remember having a friend with reddish hair and green eyes(you can imagine little aerith from final fantasy VII? hehe...)

"Can you stop annoy me so much? I tried to sleep..." reply my younger self.

"But Tachi... you sleep a lot... you're act not like uchiha, you act like nara people... get up lazy ass!" She shout at younger me.

"hey.. don't shout at my ear.." grumble. "Do I have to do it now? I still wanna sleep..." protest younger me.

Sweatdrop. did I always like this when I little? thank you so much she's not fangirl.

"NO... promise is promise..." suddenly she's quite."...cause Tachi... tomorrow I will be gone... so, later I can't meet with you again... and you can't treat me dango anymore..." Itachi sweatdrop when hear that. Suddenly that girl grab my hand "but you know tachi, please promise me that you will not forget about me kay? cause you're my first friend..." She's beg at me.

"Are you jok.. but that girl cut my word.

"Just promise to me please..." she smile with teary eyes.

"Aa... I promise..."

"Ah.. this is for you..." she give me something.

"A necklace?" asked me.

"Yes, but it's not ordinary necklace... it will be protect you and give you a hope..." for the last time she smile. a genuine smile.

And everything's gone... the forest gone...they're gone... here I am feeling left alone in white world, everything is white around me. after all it's just memories. But still who is she? and that necklace? I thought that necklace I always wear is given by my mother?

"Tachi.."

I look around, searching that voice...

"behind you.."

there's that little girl from my memories.

"Who are you?" I asked with a monotone voice.

"You forgot?" she reply with tiny sad voice.

A guilty came to me. "sorry, but really I didn't know you.."

"Nah it's okay... I come here not to ask that, I come here to fulfill my promise to you..." said the little girl.

"promise?"

"yeah I promise you right? when I give you this necklace?" there's my necklace in her hand.

"when... before I say something everything black, but I remember what she said..

"From now the necklace will do her job."

(?OC)

It's already been two week since I found him dying after his fight with his brother, thanks to that necklace he always wear, so I can found him quickly. I always think that I will never meet him again, after I've been through long time ago, thank kami-sama, you give us a chance to meet again.

"uhh..." came from a man who laying on the bed. Itachi.

(Normal OC)

"uhh..." a little groan escape from Itachi mouth.

"So.. it's about time you wake up huh.. Tachi..." came from a misterious girl who sit down in the chair beside the bed.

'Red hair...?' wait... trying to focus his sight, Itachi close his eyes than when he open his eyes... he look at the most beautiful green eyes he ever know...

"You!"

* * *

Should I make the next chapter?

what do you like most? sasuxnaru in yaoi or sasuxgirlnaru? if normal pairing do you like I change my cute naru-chan to a girl? or should I keep a yaoi one?

(sorry if Itachi or the other a little out of character)

I will LOVE you all.. If you give me review...

hahhaha... Kayano Takama...


End file.
